


A Reunion

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 他活不了多久了。我们都活不了多久了。他猛然从高烧的幻觉中惊醒，手掌攥得紧紧。最后大家都会死，十三年，像蝼蚁般卑贱的死。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 27





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 傲娇鬼波和卑微莱  
> hate sex和rape元素注意  
> 还怪好吃的.jpg

-

一场大雨后，炮弹点燃火光在零碎雨珠里噗呲熄灭，皮肤处冒出的白烟仿佛水汽沸腾起来。他还有用，还没有人来回收他。巨大的巨人身躯剧烈萎缩，泥泞地面上它断了只腿的宿主在蒸汽中蜷缩着身子。波尔克感到身体发烫，好像某种类似发烧的症状一点点把酸软肌肉侵蚀殆尽，雨幕和黑色战场都在眼前成了一片模糊，好像某类死亡的奇诡幻觉。

“莱纳…”他的喉咙被流弹片划伤，一出声便鼓出血沫。 

最讨厌那副愚驽迟钝的样子，把一头金发剪成片短簇，没长高时跑上几圈就腿打了颤。睥睨的神情没长大，一头藏着尖牙的幼狮，挥手间，他的力量又如同洪浪般掀起了巨波，里面藏着疯狂的执着的信念。操练场上坑坑洼洼的跑道中溅起的浑浊水珠打脏了露在外面的脚踝，好像轻而易举能将他倒着提起再把那张神色坚定的脸摁进水坑似的。马赛尔拍着他的肩膀要他跑开。

“算了。”算了。哥哥不在时有的是时间。

他掐着手心的伤。假的，他不过是高烧和意识不清时刻的影子。

男孩捋了捋头发，额角的伤疤处流下一道血痕，愤怒在他蓝色的眼睛中涨潮。中东战争时他变化出的巨人盔甲撕开裂痕，战火倾泻的灰尘蒙上他的指尖，绝望的眼睛却陷入某种渴望的迷蒙。露宿在外的晚上风疾夜深，风衣和夹克衫堆在皱巴巴的堆在地上又被碾开，温热血液从牙齿和脖颈结合之处落下融进土壤，一滴滴消失。战壕内鼓起的风吹过时如同婴儿啼哭，惹得木板嘎吱嘎吱，伤兵翻着身，背风处冰凉黏腻的皮肤被血打湿一大片，滋啦滋啦偷偷冒着白烟。

“不许愈合。”他低声咆哮。

他打翻了那个男孩。他脸朝下被摁在地上，格斗术比不过一旁冷眼而视的雷因哈特也比不过他。侧脸蹭了混在一块脏兮兮的尘灰泥土，胸膛剧烈起伏。加利亚德！他愤怒又怨恨。波尔克很喜欢男孩这样喊他的时刻，手腕并在一起反剪于身后、趴跪在地上时脸涨得通红。他们喝同一种茶，苦涩粗糙又有茶梗漂在杯底的茶，被无数次浇在了地面和衣襟上的茶。脚尖抵着桌子，他哈哈大笑，嘲笑男孩又一次垫了底，又一次拽过他的手腕预备接受一场格斗。可他手腕下跳动的动脉中奔腾的生命触觉却令他感到畏惧。

“就凭你?”他笑道，恶意的语言投掷到男孩身上，小男孩的神色自愤怒怨怼忽然消失到无端承受，他出现又离开，勋章和伤疤加冕他的沉默。

“这都是你的错！”他大声说。恶毒又愤怒地。吉克没拦住他，十足力道的拳头砸向他的小腹。我以为你这里也会有铠甲——这里也是！血从脸颊边破损的肌肉内流出来，快速愈合。小男孩长高了不少，他本以为他会像原来那样挣扎站起来，凶狠地驳斥他。但在无数个屋顶漏着风，战壕内满是血腥味的夜晚，他的牙齿碾磨过脖颈边的动脉，指尖留下青紫淤痕后，副战士长——他这样叫他，他总是以为。他想让抛下了他哥哥独自逃命的人痛苦，想让这个失败的战士挣扎又后悔。他知道这个独自从帕拉迪回来的男人无法拒绝。他在手背留下一圈咬痕，在深夜的战壕角落发出微弱的哭泣声，张开的双腿间满是因没有好好扩张而强行闯入留下的掐痕和血液，凉风一吹凝固的血痕溅上滚热的白浊。他期待能在那张满是泥水和灰尘的脸上看见什么，背对着他沉默地拉起裤子和衣服的男人脸上的伤口慢慢复原，像某种诡异的非人类生物一样抬起平静的眼睛。那天晚上他忽然觉得愤怒，好像一切失去掌控，所有事都在看不见的地方全部发生。他一把抓起男人的头发，把他掼到墙上，忽然用力地亲吻他。

第二天他撞翻了敌军的固定炮，却被大网网住。倾泻的炮弹裹着火焰从上方攻击后颈，他想像亚妮那样、像他那样保护自己，尖锐的前爪却在铠甲上挠出深深划痕。十五米级的巨人躬下身用后背保护他时整片天空都被遮盖了，他仰起头只能看见黑色的坚硬铠甲和巨人身上冒出的白烟。从被网住的巨人躯壳中挣脱出来后视野都暗了下来，他被圈在庞大巨人的手掌中，炮火轰隆的声音像被一层厚膜隔开，巨人冰凉掌心覆盖着的坚实肌肉硬邦邦地蜷起关节，他靠在指节冰冷的角落时，却异样地感到一小片安全空间内某种奇怪的温柔。

他们都是活靶子。他想。破破烂烂的军服下是完好身躯，走在战场上随时预备冲锋陷阵和死亡。巨大的铠甲巨人半跪在地上，他张开手掌时浑身冒着白雾。撕裂的破碎铠甲一片片往下落，又像某种诡异的诅咒扭曲着使用者的生命，新的躯壳从无人知晓的理由中复活。他们并肩站在一起，就好像两个异于他人的深渊怪物。

“你瘦了。”晚上他一边毫无章法深深浅浅冲撞时忽然感受到，掌下的身体僵了僵，挡住了脸的手掌往上抬了一些。他习惯做爱时看不见对方的脸了，他讨厌看见他，讨厌看见让他的哥哥死在异乡的凶手，他只想要羞辱，随时提醒就算副长也不过是顶替了他人的吊车尾而已。他也习惯做爱时从背后进入，手掌压着脖颈埋到枕头里，懒得做扩张也懒得在前戏时卿卿我我，他们之间又没有爱。偶尔几次像现在这样的姿势，他的手也像巨人化后的铠甲一样严严实实地挡住脸。“闭嘴。”波尔克说。他不想听见声音，他不想被提醒他离不开的是谁。

最后他射在了那个温热的顺从的地方，滚进床的另一边睡觉。他总是做梦，梦见自己是那个黑色长发声音又尖又毒的年轻女孩，她嬉笑嘲讽，手臂却紧紧圈着她挂念的另一人。她的回忆中出现那张愚蠢的脸庞，大笑着，战斗着，他的目光追随那个金发的女孩，鼓励失败哭泣的友人，他点亮油灯，冒着生命危险将帕拉迪的恶魔从巨人口中救出。他从女孩的记忆中挣脱出来，在半夜惊醒，愤怒又困惑。他的目光落在枕边人睡着时皱着眉的模样上，他从没有见过马莱的副战士长这样笑过，他总是拼命向前，满是忠诚，再别几年后剩下愈发沉默的顺从，他好像放弃了抵抗，也放弃了继续生活。

他觉得愤怒，撑起身子咬了枕边人的脖颈。他总是留不下印记，第二天它们会全部消失得一干二净，莱纳醒了。黑暗中他的蓝眼睛中满是困倦迷惑，“几点了?”他越过他去够床头柜上的怀表，就像每一对半夜被恋人吵醒的夫妇。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，下意识地畏惧，又更加愤恨，他的掌心压着对方的胸膛，黑暗中再小的声音也被无限放大至如同控诉。

“克里斯塔?”他吐出这个名字，怨怼又恶毒。

他知道这个女孩。她是尤弥尔记忆中的唯一主角。他能感到掌下的身体僵住了，你还记得吧?那个毫无主见、愚蠢无聊的帕拉迪女人，他更加愤恨，觉得这像是背叛，他枉顾了马莱的信任，也玷污了战士的忠诚。男人腿间的血液没有擦干净，再次进入时却已经是完整愈合的地方重新温和的接纳他，重新被撕裂，涌出血液，一滴滴落在床单上。“你喜欢她?”他攥着他的胳膊，脱口问道。这是他的责任，每一个战士的责任，公布每一个叛变者龌龊的想法。他怎么能、怎么能喜欢一个帕拉迪女孩?黑暗中的模糊并不起眼，耳边却传来一声微弱叹息，“波尔克。”一只满是细茧的手覆上脸颊，湿润又温热，湿答答的黏腻的向下滑，“你哭了?”

那只是愤怒和怨恨而已，只是战士的责任而已。他猛地向后退去，那个女孩，那个死去的黑发女孩的记忆尖锐地涌入脑海，他能看见所有意气风发与温柔执着，友谊与快乐在笑容下生长，甚至是静谧不可察觉的爱情。“滚！”他咆哮起来，“滚出去！”

他抱住脑袋，终于忍不住颤抖起来，带血的荆棘刺穿肌肤，仿佛感到痛苦又仿佛是无端嫉妒。深冬的寒凉从关不紧的窗缝探进来，铠甲巨人硬邦邦的手指隔绝炮火与死亡，可他的怀抱也一样是犹豫且硬邦邦的，薄衬衫下传来温暖触觉，他们很少拥抱，就连最亲密的做爱也是草草快速了结。他忽然开始嫉妒那个被他吃掉的女孩了。她调侃他，和他一起训练，和他并肩前行，看他吃瘪或微笑，或许她参与了他最为怀念的人生，在那座高耸入云的城墙内，战士变成士兵，仇恨变成友谊。

“…我恨你。”他哽咽着说，然后忘记了那个拥抱持续了多久，短得像一秒，又长像一生已经结束。

他活不了多久了。我们都活不了多久了。他猛然从高烧的幻觉中惊醒，手掌攥得紧紧。最后大家都会死，十三年，像蝼蚁般卑贱的死。无法支撑向前的断肢蹭着地面，自愈的体力消耗几乎让他完全昏迷。他不能停下，不能被抓住，否则一切将功亏一篑。他将失去荣誉，将失去那个女孩的记忆，失去他。

他扯着嘶哑的喉咙，模糊了又清明的视线中出现片影子，穿过腋下的双手犹豫又硬邦邦的。他隐约看见身上冒出的白烟和另一人的纠缠在一起，他断掉的腿慢慢生长，被打没了小半的头流着血磕在对方颈窝中，稍稍偏头便可以吻到衣领外的肌肤，他身上铠甲剥落，终于露出人的内核。

“…不许愈合。”

他猛地在抱着他的人脖颈上咬了一口，尖牙刺穿表层皮肤，尝到血的味道。忽然，有软软的东西罩在他头顶上，也许是风衣外套，也许是他的夹克衫。他感到雨珠隔着衣服打在身上，靴子踏过泥泞土地湿哒哒地响起黏腻的声音。

他做了一个很长的梦。年轻的黑发女孩在他面前绝望地哭泣，请求他在拥有最为智慧的力量后照顾她喜欢的人，她的嫉妒和恐惧仿佛充满愤怒，变本加厉转移到他身上，她剧烈地颤抖，眼底透露出极度的害怕不安。

“她不会爱上别人的…”他想安慰她，却又觉得像是在安慰内心里不愿承认的自己。

很快，他在深夜里猛然惊醒，战区医院消毒水味的床单刺鼻难闻，已然恢复的手脚就像参加战斗前般完好。床边趴着的人也被他的动作吵醒，慢慢地抬起头。男人破损的军服下隐约看见没有伤痕的肌肤，抬头时脖颈上扬，他却看见一小簇牙咬的红印，尖锐地附在颈窝处的皮肤上，一片嫣红。

“…莱纳。”他觉得好笑好气，又被某种莫名其妙的温和情绪充满了。

他忘记了上一次这样泄愤般咬人的时间，因为伤痕总会消失，马莱边疆的整个战区医院静谧无声，没有婴儿啼哭般的狂风也没有伤兵的呻吟叹息，他想要一个粗暴充满欲望的吻，却又害怕破坏了什么。最终他伸出手，俯下身犹豫地把趴在床边的人拉进了怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 多洗爹 i made it


End file.
